


Cú Alter x Master (aka Rhey)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cu Chulainn - Freeform, Cú Alter/Reader, Cú Chulainn | Berserker Alter/Reader - Freeform, Cú Chulainn/Reader - Freeform, F/M, FGO AU, Fate Grande Order, Fate Grande Order AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: I've been wanting to do this for a while but couldn't figure out how.  Thanks to SkyBlueSea707 from Wattpad and her joint infatuation with Alter, I made sure to make it happen and not avoid it.





	1. Meeting Master

Cú Alter had it rough, though he didn't necessarily think so. Every Master he had been stuck with had been a disappointment and ended up dead. It wasn't his fault, per say, he just didn't see a reason to save an idiot. And they were ALL IDIOTS.

By the time he met you, he had gone through 30 Masters (only half of them had died while the rest had abandoned him for someone more stable). You didn't seem like the strongest Master, but you weren't the stupidest either. 

"Dear Jesus you are big. And that tail .....do me a favor and try not to destroy the apartment ok? I'm Rhey and it's my understanding you are Cú Alter. Seems like we both are in need of a partner. Well.....here's to not killing each other."

She smiled and Cú raised an eyebrow, leaving his arms still crossed in front of his chest. 

"Mind if I take a look at you?" As she walked towards him, he could smell her fear but was amused that she put so much effort into hiding it, as if he cared if she was scared of him or not. 

He stood still as she reached a hand out and touched one of his spikes. Her touch was gentle and foreign. No other master had tried to touch him before. It wasn't....unpleasant. 

Slowly she walked around him, touching his tail, his spikes, and finally the runes on his chest. "You seem in pretty good condition with no healed injuries so that's good. You look a little dull though. Why don't you come with me a second. I promise it won't be painful."

She walked out the door and he followed behind her.

Moments later they arrived at the indoor bath. He followed her to a spot with enough room to accommodate his size. He watched as she rolled up her pants, removed her socks and shoes, and stripped down to a tank top. "Ready for a bath? I'm gonna need you to sit down for a minute though." 

He saw no reason not to follow her instructions. He had never been bathed, though he knew people did it regularly. He heard the water turn on and then closed his eyes as the warm water washed over him. 

He had never know calm in all his years as a servant, but having her wash and scrub his body with a rough bristled brush felt amazing. Every once and a while she would ask him to move so she could get a certain spot, but otherwise she worked in silence. 

His favorite was when he lay on his side so she could scrub his belly. She switched to a cloth for that, soaping it up to wash his stomach and chest. Her hands were delicate, but her motions were strong and determined. She had an inner strength and determination his other Masters had lacked. 

"Almost done. Last thing to do is wash your hair. May I remove your hood?" She asked tentatively as she raised her hands with half open palms ready to pull it off.

Cú bent forward and allowed her to remove his hood. "Oh! Your clasp too. I'll try not to pull too hard." She reached behind his head bracing against his chest so as not to fall. Her hands were so tiny compared to his, but they were soft. She pulled gently as she took his clasp and pulled it down his hair. "Can you hold this please? I need both my hands."

He reached out a clawed hand upturned and she placed it in the center before releasing the hand on his chest and walking on her knees to an angle better to wash his hair. 

"Can you tilt your head up enough that I don't spill water in your face?" He did as she asked and a small smile tugged at the sides of his lips at the feeling of the warm water. 

When his hair was wet enough she put the shampoo in her hands and began massaging his head. It felt so good he began to hum as his tail twitched up and down slightly. 

"I take it that feels good huh?" She giggled. "It didn't look like anyone, including yourself, ever took care of you so I figured this would be a good way to break the ice so to speak." She slowly moved down to his longer strands before rinsing and repeating with conditioner. When it was all done, she grabbed a towel and dried his hair gently as best she could before combing it out with her fingers. "I'll carry your hood so your hair can dry. I need to go change into something not wet and then go eat dinner. If there is anything you want to do after that let me know and I will be happy to oblige." She smiled again and he nodded. 

Cú had to admit that her personality was definitely preferable to all the other Masters, but only time would tell if she was worth keeping around. 

————————

Though not bothered by it, he was entertained by the sudden fearful reactions of some of the Masters they passed by in the hall on the way to get food. It didn't matter if he made eye contact or not, they shied away from him (sometimes even into things in an attempt to back away) as soon as he got close. The only one who seemed unfazed was Master. 

As if reading his thoughts she replied. "You do look much more ominous now that you are clean. The way the light reflects off your black scales and spikes enhances the shadows on and around your body making you seem bigger and contrasting drastically with your red eyes, runes and ensemble. It isn't surprising they shy away from you."

"Are you not scared?" 

"You haven't hurt me yet and seeing how much you enjoyed the bath I would bet you will keep me around a little longer just to get another one." She turned and smiled briefly before resuming her pace. 

She was a strange one, but her logic wasn't flawed. He had enjoyed the bath and would definitely weight her worth against the possibility of not having another one.

When they sat down to eat, she held a fork out with a descent sized piece of meat on it for him to have. "I doubt you can feed yourself with those claws so I'll help you."

"You realize I don't need to eat."

She frowned and looked down at the food, causing a sharp pain in his chest that he couldn't explain. "I know, but it seemed rude to just sit here and eat ignoring you. If you don't want to.."

Then Cú bent down and took the meat off the fork with his mouth causing her to look at him with surprise before breaking out into another smile. 

They sat there in silence as Master continued to feed him (and herself) as he subconsciously wrapped his tail around her feet under the table wagging it softly so as not to damage anything. 

When they were finished she looked at him and said. "Is there anything you want to do?" He shook his head. "Ok well let's head back to the room and I will think of something."

When they got there, she pulled out a game that involves moving red pieces around black pieces trying to make a king and stealing all the other persons pieces: checkers she called it. Though the game itself wasn't that exciting, her reactions were amusing. Cú picked up the rules quickly and would purposefully set up moves to get the best reactions. He did let her win a few times as her discouragement caused the pain in his chest to come back, which was annoying. 

After several rounds she began to yawn and he noticed she was sleepy. "We should stop. You need rest."

"I guess you are right. I was having fun though. Guess we have plenty of other times to play though." She got up and slowly put away the game before crawling into bed under the covers. "You are welcome to sleep wherever, though I know you don't need to. Thanks *yawn* for today. I hope you and I become a great team. She closed her eyes then and quickly fell asleep.

He stares at her a long time as she slept. She looked so innocent, so pure. She hadn't treated him like a servant or a weapon, just a person. It was a strange feeling to be seen as an equal by someone else. 

For now he would watch over her and protect her, but he was also prepared to let her go if she proved to be just like everyone else.


	2. Swimming with Alter

"Is it like a bath?" Cú asked flatly while his excited tail wagging betrayed his excitement.

"In a way." I giggle. "No soap or scrubbing, but lots of water. Deep enough to swim and play water games.

His tail stopped wagging and started padding up and down. It didn't seem as exciting but he hadn't hated the game of checkers so he assumed there was a chance for these water games to be something else he didn't hate. 

"I need to get dressed for the pool. Just give me a few minutes." Then she scurried off to the bathroom.

Cú wasn't sure why you needed to wear clothes to go in water. Wasn't it the same as a shower or bath? Those didn't involve clothes.....

As he sat there thinking, his master came out. 

"All ready! Just remember DONT DRINK THE WATER there are chemicals in there to stabilize the water from people using it publicly."

Cú raises an eyebrow but said nothing. 

When we got to the pool, I could tell Cú was confused. He kept looking around and then down at the water, watching people play in it then back to me.

I just smiled and motioned him to follow me. When we got to a chair, I placed all our stuff down and took off my shorts. As I went to take my shirt off, Cú's tail wrapped around me and he shielded me with his body.

"Master why are you getting naked in public? Someone might try to hurt you."

I giggle. "Cú it's ok just trust me." I lay a hand on his chest and he frowns but slowly releases his grip and backs up enough to still hide me but allow me to move. With my shirt removed, he sees my bikini and frowns a little deeper.

"That's barely any clothing Master. You should put your shirt back on."

"I'm gonna be in the pool and no one is gonna see. Besides I doubt anyone is interested anyway. They are more scared of you." 

Cú was confused by the sadness in her voice. Shouldn't she be happy they were scared? It meant he was doing a good job protecting her. Before he could comment further, she had walked past him and into the pool. The water went up to her shoulder, so he wasn't concerned she would drown if he didn't get in. Instead, he chose to stand at the edge and allow the top of his tail to rest part way in the water. 

He watched as she swam back and forth calling his name and telling him to get in. She even grabbed hold of his tail and tried to pull him in which he found incredibly amusing. Eventually she gave up, but that was when things went wrong. 

He saw her go under the water and push off the wall. He watched to see where she would come up but she was almost half way down the length of the pool and hadn't come up for air. Whipping his tail out of the pool, he rushed down the side to see if she had popped up within a crowd of people, but still he couldn't find her. 

Seconds felt like hours as he scoured the pool with his eyes trying to find her. Then his eyes caught a figure rising from the water and gasping for breath, it was Master. He felt like his heart had stopped beating. His eyes went wide and then grew dark with anger. 

When she turned to him she could tell he was mad. But she just gave him an apologetic smile......which only made him madder.She frowned slightly and dove back under the water making sure to stay where Cú could see her.Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention to the people above water.By the time Cú realized one ofthe older boys jumping in was gonna land on her it was too late to stop it. 

Without a second though Cú jumped in.Imagine a dog jumping off a pier and doing that dog belly flop.That's similar to the awkward jump that Cú did getting into the water.Despite it only being chest level, it was harder to move than he expected making him even angrier that he couldn't reach Master fast enough.He watched as the boy launched into the air and landed squarely on Masters back as she came up for air. 

That's when Cú submerses himself under the water and swam towards master, dematerializing the spikes on his armor so as not to hurt her or anyone else when he reached her.He was surprised how much faster he moved under water once he pushed off the floor of the pool, though he was worried he wouldn't be fast enough.All he could do was try to reach her as Master sank belly first to the bottom of the pool. 

When he finally was able to grab her, he launched himself off the bottom of the pool and landed, with her in his arms, outside the pool.He quickly laid her down and realized she wasn't breathing.What should he do?He hadn't been with her long, but he didn't want to lose her. 

"Give her mouth to mouth!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah put your mouth to hers and breath in.Then push here gently to try to get the air flowing."Another person said as they pointed at her chest. 

Cú had never put his lips on another master before and was skeptical it would work. 

"She's gonna die if you don't do something quick idiot."Another voice said causing Cú to growl and the crowd to back up. 

"Please Master don't die."He then put his lips

to hers and breathed in.Her lips were soft and supple.They felt pleasant against his and they gave him a tingly feeling in his core.After breathing in, he pushed on her chest as gently as possible.He didn't hear bones breaking so he assumed he wasn't killing her. 

After a few tries she began coughing up water and he turned her so she could purge it and begin to breathe on her own. 

He had never felt relief in his life.She was alive. 

Once she had finished coughing and could sit up, he pulled her to him and held her as he wrapped his tail around them."Please be more careful Master.You almost died." 

"I'm sorry Cú.All I wanted was for you to come in the water with me and have some fun."She frowned and his heart ached so he did the only thing he could think of to make it stop.He pressed his lips to hers again. And he felt her tense.

"I'm sorry Master did that hurt you?"

"N...nnnn...no!It....THAT WAS OUR FIRST KISS IDIOT!"

"Kiss?Is that what that was?"But I already did it 4 other times to get you to start breathing so technically it was our 5th.I'm sorry Master I won't do it again."

This time he sounded sad, which shocked them both.

"That's.....that's not what I meant.You don't have to not do it again.It's just.....something reserved for people who want to be intimate with each other."

"So you kiss when you want to have sex."

He was so blunt sometimes.Master blushed and tried to remain calm."Some people don't kiss during sex either but couples who love each other kiss as a way to show their affection for one another whenever they deem it necessary."

"So I shouldn't kiss you unless I want to be intimate with you....like sex." 

Master face palms."We can start with that yes.No kissing unless you want to express your feelings for me and wish to have a serious relationship.Now......I need to cool off in the pool from all this embarrassing sex talk.Are you coming?"

"You almost drown.That sounds like a horrible idea."

"It won't be if you come in with me."

"I'd rather go home and take a bath with you."His tail begins wagging noticeably.

Master blushes again."I don't think you realize the implications of what you just said."

Cú's brow furrows. "I just said we should go take a bath. That would be much safer.That's exactly what I meant." 

"Riiight.I need to wash the chemicals out of my hair anyway.Let's grab our stuff and go."

Cú hands Master back her clothes, which she puts on.He isn't sure why, but he feels much better knowing she isn't close to naked in public.He also isn't sure why she seems nervous and a little sad.Maybe he should ask next time before touching his lips to hers.Even if it made him feel tingly, maybe it didn't make her feel that way. 

There was still so much he felt he didn't understand, but he hoped Master would be with him as he experienced it all.


	3. Master vs Pokémon Go vs Smol Cú

Alter had known a very niche version of Hell once Master had found out about Pokémon Go in her phone.She started getting this RIDICULOUS idea that she could capture and tame monster from the singularities with the crafted crystals she used to store magic.She had seen something similar in an anime she had watched where they stored summoned creatures and decided it was worth trying. 

Master had an obsession with animals ESPECIALLY if they were cute.She didn't seem to care that these particular ones wanted to eat her or worse, which made Cú's job even harder.

"CÚ!!!!! IT'S A KELPIE!!!!!"She high pitch scream/whispered as she pointed to the clearing in front of her. 

———————————-

To put this in perspective Rhey is about as useful as Aqua from Konosuba. 

———————————-

Cú closed his eyes and sighed."Do you even have any crystals left?You wasted 5 on that chimera that almost obliterated you with lightning after he froze you in a block of ice."

She scowled at him."Of course I do!I saved the biggest for last!"

Then she stood behind him and began pushing him towards the Kelpi.

If it was one thing he could say about Master it was that she was persistent as hell and didn't give up just because she failed. In this instance,,however, Master needed to give up.

"Don't kill it this time!"

Cú rolled his eyes. 

It took only a matter of moments for Cú to disable the Kelpi enough that it wouldn't run. He was incredibly exhausted though as they had been at this for 3 hours with everything from direhounds to wyverns. If this one failed, Master was getting carried back kicking and screaming regardless. 

"SHAZAM!" Then Master threw the crystal at the Kelpi and it bounced off before shattering.

"SON OF A ......!"

Then she was lifted off the ground and carried out of the Singularity. 

———————————

"You didn't have to be so rough." I protested as he plopped me down on the floor before going to the bed and rolling on his side. 

"Just let me rest in peace since you insisted on having me fight until I was damn near outa mana."

"Well you should have said something." I pouted at him and he turned his head and growled before going silent. 

I sat there a moment watching him rest, before getting up to watch TV in the other room. It was amazing how empty the house felt when Cú wasn't taking up most of the space. I felt lonely and a little sad, but also guilty that I had been more concerned about myself than taking care of him. 

I spent the next few hours catching up on shows I had neglected to watch until my stomach grumbled.

"Ugh. Gotta make dinner.I wonder if Cú wants anything since food CAN help mana regen." I walk quietly back into my room and see that Cú is gone, but a very small black shape is curled where he had been. 

I go back to the kitchen and grab the broom before entering my room and poking the shape with it. It shifts but makes no sound so I push it harder, eliciting a catlike growl. I give a start and watch it for a moment before pushing it one last time harder.

This time the figure jumps up and open mouth growls at me with THE CUTEST angry face I have ever seen.

"OMG CÚ!!!!!! Is that you!!!!!" I run up to him and pinch both of his cheeks and skoogie his face by pushing his cheeks in and nuzzling his nose with mine.

Cū's face goes red and I squeal in excitement. "OMG YOU ARE SOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE!!!!!!" I pick him up by his arms and press him to my chest hugging him fiercely for a few seconds. When I release him his face is still red and he is making growling sounds at me like he is trying to talk but it comes out sounding like a small angry cat. 

I laugh and he pouts which sends me into a squealing fit again. Unable to stand his cuteness, I kiss him hard on the cheek before picking him up and taking him to the kitchen. 

Sitting him down on a chair, I squat down. "I'm going to make food would you like some?"

He nods his head rapidly and I bring my fisted hands to my lips and squeal before turning to make dinner. As I cook I suddenly feel an unfamiliar weight crawling up my leg and I look down to see Cú climbing up my body. 

I quickly bend down and pick him up, placing him on my shoulders. 

His little hands grip my ears gently as he rests his head on one side of mine as his tail wraps around the other to hang off the front of my shoulder. 

I giggle and keep cooking.

As things finish, I hand pieces to Cú to eat. He happily takes it with one hand and eats it quickly before reaching for another. 

I smile at him as I look at him out of the side of my eye. "Have patience or I won't have any left for me."

He open mouth growls and then reaches for another piece. 

I just laugh and hand him another.

Somehow, I finish dinner with enough for me to eat, with some left over for Cú. I sit at the table and eat, while he sits on the table and does the same. When we finish, I put the dishes away and he hops down. When I turn around he is full size again and staring at me.

"So all you needed was rest and food. Did me overworking you cause you to shrink?"

"It takes a lot of mana to maintain my armored Berserker state as it is so yes." He tries to sound gruff, but misses the mark.

"I see. I'm sorry I was selfish. I had no idea. It won't happen again. I'm glad the food helped though. I'll make sure to let you rest and not ask too much going forward."

I give a weak, sad smile before attempting to walk past him to the bedroom, but his tail wraps around me as I pass. Pulling me against him he looks into my eyes as he runs his finger over my jaw.

"I'm angry with you, don't walk away."

"I'm sorry. What can I do to fix it?"

"You can tell me why you are so affectionate with small me, but you show no interest in me when I'm like this. Am I lacking somehow?"

"I'm sorry you were so cute small I couldn't resist."

"Are you saying I'm not cute now?"

His eyes are fierce and piercing. I have a hard time remembering to breathe as I scramble for words. "No....it's not that you aren't cute...I mean..... you aren't cute because......because you are...."

"I'm what Master." His voice is like a seductive purr as his eyes devour me.

"You are...." my face flushed red and my body suddenly feels hot. "........frighteningly attractive."

"Hmmmm.....is that so. Thank you Master. I am not mad anymore." Then before I can give a response his lips are on mine as my body is pressed against his as he steals my breath and ability to think. 

After a few moments he pulls away. "Was that an appropriate instance to kiss you?"

I look at him a little needy and out of breath. 

"By the way you respond I would say that is correct." He smirks. "Would you be willing to let me kiss you more?"

"If you do my heart might explode."

"Hmmmmm." He frowns. "I thought you liked it though. Why would kissing you more do that?"

"It's because I enjoyed it. Kissing you is intense and overstimulating for my body. Maybe if we do it in small doses, allowing my body to get used to it."

He finally releases me, though his tail remains behind me thumping rhythmically on the floor. 

"That seems fair. I would hate for my kiss to hurt you."

"Thank you Cú." I lean into his chest and trace the Seals on his chest before shyly asking. "Did you like kissing me Cú because I don't want you to do it just because I like it."

"It is pleasant. Which is something I am not used to experiencing. You are soft and vulnerable which makes me become over protective. It is not something I understand, but I would like you to help me grasp."

I sigh. "You will be the death of me yet."

"That would make me a horrible servant and that I am not."

I giggle. "It's ok Cú I was joking."

He frowns in dissatisfaction. "You shouldn't joke about my inability to protect you."

I look up at him and motion with my finger for him to come closer. He hangs his head down and I take his cheek in my hand before kissing his lips softly. I hold the kiss until his expression softens. 

"I'm sorry Cú. You are the best servant I could have asked for."

I see his face flush under his hood and he picks me up, plopping me over his shoulder before carrying me to the bedroom. 

"That's enough teasing Master. Time for bed."


	4. Animals in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do this for a while but couldn't figure out how. Thanks to SkyBlueSea707 from Wattpad and her joint infatuation with Alter, I made sure to make it happen and not avoid it.

Ever since she kissed him after manhandling him as Smol Cú, Alter had been frustrated by Rhey's lack of affection towards him. It wasn't like he wanted her to smush his face, but he had enjoyed her hands on him and didn't understand why she would not be able to touch him now that he was bigger. 

He had seen plenty of Masters and Servants being intimate with each other in various ways, but couldn't understand why Rhey wouldn't touch him unless she had to. 

The thought made him growl deep in his throat as he watched his alternate Lancer self make out with his master as he whispered in her ear and slipped his hands down the back of her pants to grip her ass, which made her squeak like a mouse.

Would Rhey make those noises if he did that to her?He had no way to know unless he tried. 

—————————————

He didn't bother to knock when he got back to the room to find Rhey wrapped in a towel after taking a shower. 

"Jesus can't you at least telepathically tell me you are coming?I could have been naked!"Then her eyes go wide as I back her against the wall, my tail lashing side to side in contained agitation.

Ignoring her request I interject with a question of my own."Why have you refused to touch me since I returned to normal size?"My voice was a little more forceful than I wished and so could tell I had scared her.

"I told you.People only touch other people intimately when they are in a relationship.I'm not just going to run around touching you just because I want to."

"What if I want you to?"My tail calms down, but still swishes side to side as my gaze never leaves hers. 

She blushes."Why would you want me to do that when we aren't even together?"

"But we are together.You and I are right here together at this moment."

She huffs."That isn't the together I was talking about.You and I aren't dating so it isn't appropriate for us to be touching each other intimately.”

"Then how do we start this dating thing?"

"We aren't going to start this THING if your sole purpose is to be intimate with me without a long term commitment. 

"I'm your Servant, I have already committed to an indefinitely long term relationship with you so why should 'dating' factor into that?"

She stares at me flustered, unable to respond. 

I smirk. Shouldn't it work for all of us? I think to myself before taking her jaw delicately in my hand and turning it to expose her neck. 

She slightly tenses in my hand, but doesn't try to fight. She trusts me. That could be a mistake on her part. 

I bring my lips to her ear before whispering in a deep voice. "I want you to touch me right here, right now." She whimpers and bites her lip, but doesn't move. Then I lick the rim of her ear.

Her hand is on my chest digging into the flesh as she gasps. "Cú....please...."

I growl as her nails dig in. "Please what."

Then my other hand reaches back and grabs her ass, pulling her into me until our pelvis' touch. As I begin to kneed her ass, I kiss down her neck. 

She doesn't squeak. No....no squeak. My cute little master. She looks at me with needy eyes that make me want to devour her as she pants like a bitch in heat. 

"Please WHAT?"

Looking me straight in the eye with a devilish smirk her hand reaches down and caresses my fabric covered member up and down slowly, one finger on each side of its rapidly growing length as one runs down the base creating a triangle of pleasure.

I groan and lean into her as I nip at her neck and begin rocking my hips unconsciously. 

Then her lips are on my cheek as her voice echoes under my cowl. "As you can see My Little Alter, There is a distinct difference between the affection I give Smol you and full size you. Smol you is cute and I want to squish him with cuddles. Full size you I....." She rubs down to the base of my dick as she grabs my ass and runs her fingers along the crack as she caresses it ".....want to fuck."

Then her hands are gone and my head pulls back to look at her in frustration at being denied her touch only to watch as she begins to remove the towel. I am mesmerized by the look in her eyes and the slow movements of her hands as she unwraps the towel to expose to soft, ripe breasts.

My mind travels back to the day at the pool where I saw her almost naked and felt a strange protective jealousy. I hadn't wanted anyone else to see this.....see what she hid from everyone else. 

She would no longer hide it from me. 

My tail whips angrily and I grab her by her hair at the back of her head and bring her face inches from mine. 

"Then I'll fuck you until you can't stand. Just don't stop touching me you needy little bitch."

Then my lips crash against hers as I slip a clawed finger under the front of her towel and turn it sideways effectively pulling it open as I pull it forward to expose the rest of her body . 

As my hand moves from her hair to her breast, her hands slip under my hood.One wraps my hair around her hand and pulls my head back to expose my neck as the other takes nails down the back of my neck and across my chest. 

My chest rumbles in pleasure.“Does someone like it rough?”Then my hand grabs her breast as I kneed it while pinching the nipple between two fingers, tugging on it slightly as I move my palm slightly away from the peak of your breast in between kneeds.

Her moans, whimpers and pants are better than the meek sounds coming from my counterparts mating experiences.Only a fool would be content with such weak responses.And only an idiot would stop here. 

———————————————-

Astrid S | Attic

Say you need your space, I can read your face

When it gets cloudy, just come and find me

Take you to a place, I won't leave a trace

We can be safe here, middle of nowhere

I know where you run, I know where you run, run to

Let me be the one, let me be the one

Show you how it's done, crash into the sun

I know where you run, I know where you run, run to

Let me be the one, let me be the one

Show you how it's done, cause we're staying

Louder, wilder, harder

I'mma make you feel, I'mma make you feel

Deeper, bolder, stronger

I'mma make you feel, show you something real

We could take a plane right to outer space

One with the stars now, yeah, we are far out

When I'm with you, I'm dizzy

Can't stop my head from spinning

Everything's gone

You make me feel like water

Go with the flow and further

We're not growing up

Louder, wilder, harder

I'mma make you feel, I'mma make you feel

Deeper, bolder, stronger

I'mma make you feel, show you something real

I know where you run, I know where you run, run to

Let me be the one, let me be the one

Show you how it's done, crash into the sun

I know where you run, I know where you run, run to

Let me be the one, let me be the one

Show you how it's done, cause we're staying

Louder, wilder, harder

I'mma make you feel, I'mma make you feel

Deeper, bolder, stronger

I'mma make you feel, show you something real

Then my hands disappear from your body as I wrap my fingers around your thighs, slightly digging my fingers into your flesh, as I lift you up and wrap your legs around my hips as I take you to the bed. 

Setting you on the edge, I bite your lower lip.“Release me bitch so I can move freely.”

You smirk.“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then you can fuck yourself.”I growl and you pout before releasing my hair.

“Good girl.”

Then I flip you over, pulling your ass into the air, and spreading your legs slightly. 

“Such a nice view and so wet already.Placing one hand at your lower back and another on your thigh I lower my face to your slit as I lap up the moisture threatening to drop all over the sheets. 

Your high pitch whines and gasps become muffled by the mattress as you dig your hands into the sheets while your hips begin to rock, begging me to caress your aching core. 

I bite your ass and you squeal.“Move up the bed but stay on your hands and knees.”

You do and I slide underneath you, pulling your slit down to my lips as I remove all armor from the waist up before penetrating you with my finger. 

Aiming for your spot wasn’t my intention in that instance, but the sounds of pleasure and rush of fluids that poured down over my face was a pleasant surprise. 

I hummed as my lips and tongue licked and sucked your sensitive mound as I continued to coat my finger in your wetness.When I was satisfied it was coated enough, I increased the pressure on your clit as I removed my finger from your core......and slid it in your ass in one unforgiving motion. 

Your gasp was silent as you fell forward and gripped the headboard.“Holy Shit.”You said, giving me all the encouragement I needed to keep finger fucking your ass as I ate you out. 

Your orgasm came quickly and intensely as your whole body convulsed, your back arched and my shoulders received new scars from you digging into them as you rode your ecstasy......on my dick.

You shouldn’t have thought I wouldn’t have taken you as soon as your walls constricted.Once your orgasm hit, I slid up and rested against the headboard you were bracing against before grabbing your hips and pulling you down so you enveloped my cock as your walls opened and shut. 

I bottomed out easily now that your walls were at their most forgiving and reveled in your silent gasps as tears fell from the corners of your eyes as the pleasure mixed with the pain.

Bringing my lips to your ear I whispered huskily, “Now I’ll fuck you like the bitch you are.”Then I moved you up and down as I bit hard enough into your neck to make it bleed knowing it would scar and not caring.You were mine anyway, now everyone would know that if they didn’t already. 

“Cú....”you said weakly in between moans of pleasure.

I growled and bit your collar bone as I moved us so you lay on your back.Placing your legs over my shoulders I kissed you ravenously as I pounded into your soaking wet core creating wet sounds that were almost as arousing as your face as you bit your lip, dug your fingers into my hair, and grabbed the headboard in an attempt to meet my aggressive pace. 

“Cú.....please.....cum inside me.”You panted with need as you pulled at the headboard and arched your back, pushing your hips down so my shaft slammed even farther into your core. 

It was the one command I never wanted to resist.“Fuck Rhey...”Then within a few pumps I groaned into your ear as I poured into you and you twined your fingers into my hair as you pulled my lips to yours and kissed me lovingly. 

When my body recovered, I wrapped my tail around to rest behind your back as I pulled you towards my chest with my hand placed at your lower back allowing my fingers to gently caress you.

You hummed through a smile as you kissed me under my chin eliciting a rumble deep in my chest. 

“Suddenly protective are we?”She giggled.

“I doubt you could protect yourself right now so of course.”

“You are correct about that.Good thing I like you being protective of me.....and that I like you.”

Then she buried her face in my chest as I looked at her startled.“You like me?”

“Of course idiot.I wouldn’t have sex with someone I didn’t like.”

I smirk.“Is that so?Then I guess I need to see how much you like me.”Then my hand at her back cups her ass and pulls her up so my lips can cover her nipple. 

“Cúúúú.......!”She needy whines.

“Your mine now to do with as I like.......since I guess I like you too, but only a little bit.


	5. Holiday Cheer

Cú was amazed at how bright and festive things had gotten around HQ. He was also perplexed by how sweet and affectionate Master had become as the holidays grew closer. It wasn't that she wasn't that normally, it was just that she was even more so now. 

Every time they sat down she wanted to be in his lap, every time they walked somewhere she held onto his hand or his tail if she fell behind, and when they slept, she curled up tightly against him demanding he curl his tail in front of her so she could use it as a body pillow. 

It also made it harder when she wasn't with him like when she went to decorate the communal Christmas tree or went to sing carols around HQ or went to the kitchen to help make holiday meals for everyone.

He didn't like not being around her.Especially since they had started being intimate. He just also wasn't comfortable being around all those cheerful people either.

So now instead of spending time together, Cú found himself alone in their room lounging on the bed.It was so quiet when Master wasn't here and it was annoying. Guess he would just have to suck it up and go find her. 

As he traveled the halls, however, he became more and more aggravated. Not only was he not finding Master, but now he realized that he was unprepared for Christmas. 

Servant 1: "Maaaaaster!!!! What are you getting me for Christmas?!"

Master 1: "If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Master 2: "I bet you will never guess what I got you for Christmas!"

Servant 2: "It's not nice to tease Master!!!!!!!

Cú growled low in his chest. Master hadn't said anything about getting her a gift. He guessed she wasn't even going to say anything about it and just let the holiday go by. This required a change of course, but what would Master like? 

Cú rarely left the grounds of HQ seeing as his presence and demeanor caused many to shy away and shun him. Today though he had no choice. 

He had noticed that many servants in his same situation were able to materialize more human bodies if they concentrated their mana. He had never tried it, but decided now would be a good time. After several tries , he was able to obtain the same body as his counterparts, but with darker street clothes and of course his tail in tact. It wasn't that he couldn't dismiss his tail, it was just that keeping it made him think of Master, who always loved touching and holding it. With this look completed, he headed to the shopping district of the nearby town. 

It took forever to find something he wanted to get for Master. Every store was either too girly or for little kids. Eventually he came across a store that sold accessories and novelty items. After a few minutes he chose a metal keychain of Smól Cú eating a roll (since Master always misplaced her keys), a red and black scarf with intricate patterns similar to the ones on his chest, and a diamond daisy necklace. Happy with his purchase, he went back to the room, wrapped it and hid it. 

———————————-

Christmas Day came and Cú couldn't contain his excitement. It had been hard to let you sleep, but now it was morning, he woke you up with nuzzles on the neck and a clawed finger running over your side and back tickling you. 

"Mmmmmm good morning Cú. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Cú said with a huge smile. 

"Shall we go eat breakfast and then spend some time together in town?"

His tail begins to wag lazily as he leans down to kiss your lips. 

When you get to breakfast you notice it's snowing outside. 

"Awwww I love snow! We better eat fast so we don't get snowed in. I'd like to go out for just a little while."

Cú was amazed at how fast you ate when you put your mind to it. When you had finished and grabbed another cup of coffee to go you grabbed his hand and smiled. "Ok let's go!"

"Before we go, we need to run back to the room quickly. There is something I need."

I raised my brow skeptically but agreed. "What'll could you possibly need?"

"You will see." Was all he said. 

When we got back to the room, Cú pulled a haphazardly wrapped box from its hiding place. "Here this is for you. Merry Christmas." 

He was both confident as he handed you the gift and insecure when you took it. 

"Cú That is very sweet but you didn't have to get me anything."

"All the other Servants and Masters were talking about it yesterday so I decided to surprise you."

I blushed and opened the gift. 

"OMG YOU ARE SO CUUUUUUTE!!!" I held up the keychain causing Cú to blush. 

"You keep loosing your keys and I wanted to have your gift remind you of me, so that seemed practical."

"I'll put it on before we leave." Then I pulled out the scarf. 

"You are always cold and I thought maybe this would help. It's also in my colors so you can think of me as you wear it."

"It will be perfect for when we go out today. That was also very sweet."

Then I pull out the daisy and gasp. "Cú! This is so pretty!!!!!!"

Cú puffs up a little with pride that his gifts were so well received. 

"Will you help me put it on?" I turn around and move my hand out of the way before handing him the necklace, which he delicately and deftly puts on.

"What thoughtful and wonderful gifts Cú." My smile is huge as I look at him. 

Blushing he replies, "Well I don't want you to think I don't appreciate you."

Walking up to him I place my hand over his heart on his chest. "I know you do Cú. You know what else?"

"What else?" He asks as he runs a clawed hand through my hair.

"I love you Cú."

In that moment a deep purr escapes his chest as he pulls me against him and wraps his tail around my feet. "I love you too Rhey." Then his lips find mine as he kisses me tenderly, but with a growing hunger. 

"You do realize if we don't leave now, I won't let you leave at all."

"That does sound way warmer than going outside and you know I hate being cold." I nip his bottom lip. "I do want to go out with you though seeing as we have hardly had as much time together as I would like."

I take his hand and kiss it's palm before looking at him with a smile. 

"So far this has been the best Christmas ever. There isn't a single person I would rather be with than you."

Cú blushes and hugs me. "You are the best gift I could have asked for Master."

Now it's my turn to blush. "Well let me put on the scarf and the keychain and we can go."

When I am ready I turn to Cú to find him dressed in street clothes with just his tail and hood defining him as Alter. My eyes go wide. "Aren't you just sexy in that bad boy get up. You really make it impossible not to want you." Then I see his tail swish back and forth happily. I'm glad you kept the tail. I like it."

His face goes even redder and he growls in embarrassment. "Shut up and let's go before I take you here where you stand." I smile and walk over to place a kiss on his cheek. 

"Best Christmas ever." Then I take his hand and we walk out into the snow.


	6. Rules of Engagement

Since they began being sexually active, Alter had put rules in place.

1) Never wear a bra or underwear.Alter wanted access to Master 24/7 and underwear masked her scent, which was unacceptable, while a bra underplayed her womanly appeal.Nothing was hotter than a C+ cup with free movement, esp when her nipples responded so well to his touch.

2) Always wear a skirt/dress/or pants with elastic, making sure the skirts and dresses were knee length. 

3) Never wear perfume, it upset his sense of smell and he loved Masters natural scent

4) Bathe him naked as much as possible, bathing suits were only for public baths.

5) Never go anywhere without him or at least letting him know where you were going and when you would be back.He was possessive and jealous.

6) He would only eat if you fed him.

Alter didn't see any of these as unreasonable.Master was his responsibility and marking her as his meant he had the right to do with her as he wished. 

At the moment she was currently bent over the back of the couch trying to grab the remote that had wedged in between the cushions. 

He loved watching her ass wiggle as her thick thighs braced against the couch providing her only support against flipping over the front. 

Her skirt was just long about to deny him a clear shot of her sex, but he could see the glistening at the top of her thigh where she had sickened it with her fluids.It took incredible self control to not walk up behind her and.....

"Alter..." she whined."I need help.I can't do it myself."

"That little bitch" He thought in his mind as a low growl escaped his lips. 

It had been 3 days since he had fucked her last and he swore she was trying his patience on purpose.Denying him sex hadn't been his idea.Technically it hadn't been hers either.HQ had kept her busy with research and training that she came home exhausted.He was an animal, but he wasn't cruel and completely selfish.At least not with her.

Walking up behind her, he placed a clawed hand on her back and breathes in deeply, taking in the mixture of scents that lingered in her body: the synthetics present in the furniture, the shampoo he loved so much, the detergent she used, and of course the sweet aroma of her sex as her fluids mixed with her pores.

"It's right there Alter."She says as she leans farther over the couch, raising her ass to meet his groin as she points at the edge of the remote.

Unconsciously his hand moves from her back to her ass, before rotating to bunch up her skirt, his clawed fingers lightly scraping over her inner thigh as he exposed the flesh underneath the fabric.

"Alllllllter!" She half heartedly whines."That's not helping!"

"Maybe not you."He growls through clenched teeth, before releasing her skirt and leaning over her to grab the remote.Her ass was so soft, her back so lithe, and her hair.....

Breathing it in deeply he gripped the remote so hard it almost shattered.

"Don't break it you animal I need that!"

He released it on the cushion and pulled away from her quickly knowing any more time against her would prove his downfall.

She grabbed the remote and turned to face him before lifting one leg up to place her seat on the back of the couch before raising the other, leaning her legs spread enough that only the shadow of her skirt hid her sex. 

Alter's nostrils flared as he breathes her in, his eyes boring into hers as his face remains blank despite his eyes blazing with repressed desire. 

"Since we have some free time...." she says as she glides the remote absentmindedly up and down her inner thigh as she maintains eye contact "....I figured we could watch something."

"Is that so."He says rising and walking

slowly towards her.

"Is there something else you want to do?"Her lips turn up in a smirk.

Alter says nothing, just walks up to stand in between her parted legs, looking down with lust filled eyes.

The silence is palpable, the passion able to start a fire with a single spark. 

That's when she drops the remote to run her hands up Alters chest, eyes locked on his. She can feel the rumble in his chest as it escalates in intensity. Biting her lip, she flicks her thumb across his nipples.

Alter snaps, grabbing her hips and tilting them up so she falls backwards on the couch as one hand slides down to lift her skirt up to expose her now dripping sex to him.

Fully exposed, he bends down and slowly caresses her clit with his tongue as she arches her back and tries to support her weight with her hands on the cushions. 

She tastes as amazing as she smelled and he can feel the pulsing of the blood in her engorged clit with each swipe of his tongue, setting off primal urges centered around subduing prey as their lifeblood pumps futilely from their body. 

Her squirms underneath him makes his lust worse, as she attempts to press into his touch by pushing up with her hands. 

"Alter.....please.....I want more...."

Locking her left hip in his vice grip, he grabs her arm with the other and pulls her up. When she is upright, he slips his other hand under her ass and lifts her as she wraps her arms around his neck and raises her knees so her legs clap along the sides of his torso.

"Fine if she wants it deep I'll put it deep." He says in his mind before sliding himself mercilessly into her slit as he bites down in her neck. 

Crying in pain and pleasure she begins trying to ride him, but she is restricted by the angle and lack of surface to brace against.

"Is this what you wanted little bitch?" He rumbles in her ear before crashing his lips into hers and guiding her ass up and down his shaft. 

"Yes....God yes." 

He could tell, as her slit was dripping everywhere with each pull out and it made him want to fuck her harder and faster, taking her over and over until there was nothing left to take. 

Kissing her over and over he carried them to the granite dining room table (furniture had to be just a little more durable around Alter) where he sat her down before removing her top, causing her breasts to bounce pleasantly out of the co fines of her shirt, nipples erect.

Guiding her down, he took each nipple in his mouth, making sure to put the other in between his fingers to pinch. 

When she was finally flat against the table, he spread her legs and and began pounding into her, having kept himself inside her the whole time. 

Though her cries were pleasant, they weren't enough. Taking her right leg be brought it to lock behind the left side of his neck and shoulder, slightly twisting her body as he began pounding into her again.

He smiles as her back arched and screams became more desperate. He had found the spot and now he has to wreck it. Holding her leg with one hand, he began circling her clit with the thumb of his other, bringing her to orgasm quick and hard. 

As her walks co stricter against him, he released her clit and grabbed a nipple, pinching it as if he was milking her breast as he milked her pussy for every squirt, every spasm, every breath of life. 

It wasn't long before he too released. The feeling of her soft heat in ecstasy too much for him to withstand. 

As she laid there out of breath and slightly contorted, he ran a hand lazily down her thigh, over her luscious ass and up her back. 

God she was so hot in this position. 

Bringing his hand to her raised leg, he brought it down carefully before flipping her on all fours and reapplying pressure to her sensitive clit. 

That ass. That glorious, voluptuous ass.

"Alter....I'm...."

"Shut up and take it like the bitch you are. You know you want it."

Master knew once he got started he never let anything go. Sex was no different. The only difference was he loved Master even if he refused to tell her or knowledge it and this was the only way he knew how to show it so she understood. Somehow he didn't think she minded. Least that's what her moans kept saying......and it wasn't like her body wasn't ready to go each time.


	7. Possessive Valentine (Request)

Alter was two seconds away from destroying all of HQ the farther Rhey and he got into Valentine's Day. He had been super excited all night before, looking forward to receiving whatever was hidden in the bag she had packed the night before but told him not to touch. Imagine his surprise when she woke up, kissed him, wished him a happy Valentines Day and grabbed the bag and left. 

In order to understand his impending berserker rage, we need to set the stage.

Ever since that first night they fucked, Rhey had become more and more sexually open with Alter and outwardly social with everyone else.As a result, most of Chaldea had come to have some level of fondness for her. 

This didn't bother Alter overly much seeing as her affections stayed solely focused on him and he got the distinct pleasure of making others jealous or uncomfortable. 

A prime example, courtesy of his rules of engagement, was during meals in the mess where Rhey was required to eat in his lap with her back against his chest, her legs spread so he could caress her inner thighs (since she had to wear skirts), teasing her exposed sex (seeing as he didn't permit underwear ever) as she ate, making it quite the oral experience for all parties close enough. 

He also enjoyed tracing a claw down her neck and over her breast (since bras weren't allowed either) exposing her nipples to him as they waited during training while his other hand slid up the back of her skirt to caress her ass as a finger slipped between her thighs and into her slit. 

Who the fuck was going to tell him no?Certainly not her.....as he slid a retracted clawed finger into her mouth as he covered her lips with his hand to muffle her sounds. 

No one challenged him. No one dared. 

Still it was frustrating to watch as she went to the mess and told him to grab a seat as she walked from one end of the room to the other handing out small boxes of chocolate to other Male Servants, some of which he had never seen her talk to. 

"Are you sure this is alright?" Hans Christian Anderson asked with trepidation as he caught Alters glare out of the corner of his eye as his nail scratched a trench into the table he sat at leaving a pile of thin curly shavings on the floor. 

"Of course Hans, he will live." Then she pinched his cheek before Kid Gil came into the room and called her name as he waved before running to her and jumping on her.

"Is there one in there for me Rhey?" He asked with the cute curiosity only a child possesses. 

They laughed as a subtle, low growl can be heard from Alter's direction. "Of course! You've been such a good boy with your studies!" She ruffles his hair before handing him his box and receiving a kiss on the cheek.

That's when the legs are knocked off the bench behind Alter as he tail swipes in anger without thinking, causing the dozen seated denizens to fall haphazardly to the floor. 

"Seems you can't tame the beast after all." Caster Cú walks up drawing a heart in red flames as he shoots a flaming arrow through it that "pierces" Rhey's heart. 

"Always the charmer aren't you?" Rhey smiles and hands him his box.

"At least one of us has to be."He tilts his head as he flashes his toothy smile.

"If you think that's charming then why don't you let me sweep you off your feet."Achilles comes up behind her and takes her hand before leading her in a sweeping waltz farther and farther away from Alter, her bag swinging behind her as she laughed in surprise. 

"I guess I shouldn't be shocked you are good on your feet, seeing as you are a rider and quite agile with that spear of yours." 

He dips her and smiles before lifting her carefully and releasing her as he bows. 

"Take your chocolate Romeo."She presses it against his chest and he acts like she stabbed him in the heart."

"Did someone say Romeo?For what light through yonder window breaks? It

is the East, and Juliet is the sun."Shakespeare says with all his flourish as he takes Rhey's hand and kisses it. 

"I couldn't forget you Will."She releases her hand and placed his box in its place. 

When the bag is finally empty and she comes to sit beside Alter, she notices a 12 foot radius has been cleared around him and the tension surrounding him radiates like a fire that can't be put out. 

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong or shall I guess?"

Alter just sits there stone still with his lips resting against his entwined fingers as he stares at nothing.

Rhey sighs."Alter my love...". She goes to place her hand on his arm and he rises sharply, moving out of her reach before walking out of the mess hall. 

As he stormed back to their room, he tried to convince himself it was only chocolate and not actually a symbol of affection but the more he thought back on how much she had wormed her way into his heart, the more consuming the rage became. He wasn't eloquent like Shakespeare, he wasn't cute and playful like Kid Gil, he wasn't even a good dancer able to treat her like a princess. He was just an oversized ball of hate......

"Alter......Alter wait up!" 

He could hear the distress in her voice and he unconsciously turned to look at her. Worry etched her face and for a moment it made him happy.It meant he meant something to her.It was a cruel way to look at it, but no less true.

When she stood in front of him, he could sense the anxiety vibrating across her skin.It was hard to resist brushing a finger across her cheek, but he was agitated and ......angry....

Then his tail begins slightly patting up and down at the tip and he thrashed it quickly to dismiss the fact that her presence alone was calming him.

"If there is nothing you need than leave me alone seeing as I am clearly not what you want today."

Her face scrunches in shock and offense."How can you say that?I kissed you and wished you Happy Valentines Day first before rushing to deliver everyone else's so I could spend as much time with you as I could."

"True as that is, I then had to watch as all the other men received your affections and you didn't even try to stop them, which leads me to believe your feelings for me aren't what I thought they were." 

Rhey is conflicted.It is true she didn't stop them, but sone small part of her had wanted to see Alter jealous instead of him always just assuming no one would want her.Unfortunately her selfishness had backfired. 

"Did it never occur to you that maybe I wanted to make you jealous so you would value me more instead of just assume I would never want anything other than what you gave me?I want to be friends with the other servants, but I only love you.It's a shame you don't know how to love me."

Then she turns to leave, but Alter blocks her with his tail. 

"Let me leave Alter."

"No."

"You don't want me let me GO!"She pushes his tail, but he sweeps her up instead and takes her kicking and beating his tail into their room. 

Once inside, he locks the door and places her down.

"I wouldn't have left angry if I didn't love you.You were supposed to want only me today and instead you flirt with everyone else.Explain how that is love."

"Explain why YOU don't even try to be even a little more loving and affectionate so I don't feel like a possession and not someone you love!"

Alter crosses his arms."I am not turning

into that pipsqueak every time you want affection."

"I'm not asking you to.I'm asking you to be more affectionate."

He stares at her a moment, before going going to lay down on his back on the bed."Come lay down on me so I can hold you."

Rhey's eyes water, but she goes over to the bed and lies on Alter's chest st the same time she pulls a bag of chocolate out from a hidden crevice under her pillow.Unwrapping the candy with her hand and teeth, she brings the sweet to Alters lips. 

"These were for you.I had wanted to give them to you more intimately, but I should have done it before anything else."

Alters tail begins slapping against the bed, his irritation melting away at the feel of her next to him. 

"Yes you should have, but I could be more attentive."

Rhey pushes the candy against his lips and he parts them sharply, enveloping her finger seductively as he watched her bite her lip. 

Smiling, he wraps his tail behind her and forces her to press more of her body against his. 

"I will try to do better, but you are still mine and no one else's."

"So pushy and demanding."She says before leaning in for a sweet kiss. 

Even if he never changed, she never had to guess. 

"I love you Cú, happy Valentines Day."

"I love you too."He purred before running a clawed hand through her hair."You should have just led with this."

"Maybe you should have made me."She smirks.

"Frustrating woman."Then he bites her lip before snuggling her against him.He never wanted her to guess.He would show her what she meant to him from now on, even if it meant going plush.


	8. Sharing

The phrase 'What's mine is mine and what's yours is negotiable' was CLEARLY coined for Alter. He had no problem sharing from what Master possessed, but when it came to sharing something of his.....people usually were lucky to leave with all appendages intact. 

The exception, of course, was Master but when we refer to exception we mean only that he didn't wish to harm her when she tried to partake of his things. He just made sure she paid in other ways. 

Lately, though, others had been taking advantage of her more forward personality and he was having a hard time not depopulating HQ of a few Servants. 

Mealtime was a perfect example.

“Well if it isn’t Rhey!I’m surprised to see you out and about without your little lap dog.Why don’t you come sit and eat with me then.”Achilles winked before taking Rhey by the hip and pulling her into his lap. 

“You know you take your life in your hands when you pull shit like this Achi.”

“Nonsense.It’s his fault for leaving you alone.I’m just making sure.....”

Then a noise similar to what velociraptors make when they growl sounds next to Achilles’ ear as he feels Alter’s tail wedge between his stomach and Rhey to wrap around her waist and guide her away from her seated position.

“You were saying.....Rider?”Alters voice grated like stone and his voice is dark and brooding. 

Achilles swallows.“I was just saying I was making sure she was safe until your return.I had no intention of doing anything she wouldn’t want or could get me killed.”

Pulling Rhey against him with his tail, Alter backs away from Achilles.“Make sure that stays true or you will find your spear riding up your ass.”Then he places his hand gently on the back of her neck as they walk away leaving Achilles in a cold sweat.

Then there was later during training when Alter tried to see if, like a cat, Robin always landed on his feet. 

“Did Alter leave you to train by yourself little lady?”Robin asked with his usual attempt at being suave.“Then why don’t we play hooky and I’ll show you the best scenery in town.”

Grabbing her hand, Robin snuck her into the forest before taking her to one of his favorite trees.“Climb onto my back, it’ll go faster.”

“I’m not sure this is a good life choice for you.When Alter finds us....”

“That overgrown porcupine can’t climb trees we will be fine.Besides, I’ll make sure you get back safely.”

Rhey sighs before hopping on Robin’s back.

Faster than she thought possible, she found herself clinging to the thickest top branch as they looked out over HQ.The sun had just started to set and everyone was heading inside.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

Rhey nods.

“Not quite as beautiful as you though.”Then Robin was holding her chin as his lips got closer to hers. 

Too in shock to react, she found his lips about to touch hers when the tree shook violently as something large slammed into it. 

“What the hell!”Robin growled in frustration only to see two angry red eyes piercing through the branches as he looked down.

“What is it?”Rhey said as she stared in fear at Robin.

“It seems you were right and he has every intention of knocking this tree down if you don’t come down.”

“I told you.”Rhey sighed.“Alter?Alter I’m up too high I’m not sure I can get down.Please don’t shake the.....”

Then Alter slammed the tree with all his might, causing you to lose your grip and fall.You could see branches coming towards you, but before you hit them they were gone, cut into tiny pieces that fell before you as Alter cleared the path of your descent. 

You landed safely in his arms and blushed as one hand checked your face and neck for any unwanted marks before setting you down. 

“Thank you for catching me Alter.I was scared.”But he didn’t respond.All he did was stare up the tree for what seems like forever. 

It wasn’t until your cold hand touched his arm that he returned his focus to you. 

“Alter I’m cold can we go in now?”

Picking you up in a princess carry, he cradled you tightly against his chest to warm you before wrapping his fur trimmed cape around you. 

Alter was a man of few words, but his actions always told you more than any words could.As he lay you in bed when

you got back to the room, you marveled at the gentleness his fierce facade held behind it. 

“Why do you let them take advantage of you when I’m not there?”There was pain in his voice, or at least as much pain as he was capable of expressing. 

“I try to warn them, but I want to see the good in everybody so part of me hopes they aren’t really trying to.”

“Your naïveté will get you hurt or killed one of these days.”He ran a finger across Rhey’s cheek as he looked into her eyes. 

“It’s that same naïveté that allowed me to see the good in you that even you didn’t believe was there, so it can’t be all that bad.”Rhey then pressed up against him as she rested her forehead over his heart. 

His heartbeat was strong and steady, just like he was and it caused Rhey to smile and him.

“I love you Alter.With all my heart.Thank you for always taking care of me in your own way.”

Alter purred deep in the back of his throat before taking her by the chin and lifting her up to kiss him as he rested his tail across her legs. 

Though he didn’t know how to say it, she was his everything and he would love her and protect her until the day one of them died.Secretly he hoped that day never came, but if it did he didn’t want to regret never letting her know how important she was. 


	9. The Pocky Game

Alter had remained baffled about the concept of intimacy until you became his Master.Once you enlightened him to the concept, it was only his literal translation of intimacy and it's subcategories that got him into trouble (the whole kissing at the pool incident).

This time it was a little game with Pocky that had him completely stumped. 

When Master had asked if they wanted to play a game, Alter agreed without hesitation.He had liked watching Master's expressions when they played checkers and if this game was anything like that then he didn't see a problem playing.

When Master brought out a small red rectangular box and started shaking it gently side to side, Alter just stared blankly between the box and Master unsure how a chocolate biscuit factored in.Even when Master explained it, he still felt unsure of the point or why it was fun.That was until he got to see all of Master's wonderful expressions as he continued to play along with their expectations.

Attempt 1:

Alter and Master assumed positions.When Master gave the thumbs up, Alter slid his lips to the center effectively deep throating the stick before biting it off when he reached center, rotating it slightly with his tongue and breaking it apart so he could chew it effectively.Master whined and said he cheated, telling him he totally missed the point.When he asked what the point was, Master just puffed her cheeks and turned red before pulling out another stick to do it again.This time he was instructed not to take such big bites. 

Attempt 2:

This time Alter watched as Master inched theirs lips slowly forward, taking small bites which he attempted to mimic.....until he got bored and shifted which ended up causing the stick to snap prematurely and Master sigh in exasperation before pulling out a third stick.

Attempt 3:

This time Master and he made it all the way to one bite away from the center when Alter noticed their hesitation and stopped.

"Is everything alright Master?" He said in her mind with genuine concern. 

Master just started turning red as she tried not to begin wiggling nervously, which made Alter frown slightly.He couldn't help but feel like he was missing something incredibly important but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. 

Maybe if he inched one bite closer, he could get Master to end this silly game and then find out what was bothering them.Taking one more bite, he arrived at the center which apparently only upset Master farther as they turned BRIGHT red and began looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Master please tell me what is wrong."He said in their mind again, to which she still didn't answer.

That left him only one choice.Taking the last bite of the stick, his lips pressed into theirs and they squealed falling backwards and covering their mouth.

"THAT ISN'T HOW THE GAME IS PLAYED ALTER!!!"Master yelled clearly embarrassed and self conscious about something.

"My apologies Master, all you told me was to try to get to the center by eating the stick.I did what you asked but when you wouldn't go any further I felt I had to finish what was left."

That just made Master turn around and address him with their back to him."That isn't the point.Once you got to the center the game was over, but you refused to let go and now you....."

Alter waited patiently for Master to finish their sentence, but when no words came out, Alter reached out his hand and wrapped his clawed fingers gently around their waist before sliding them into his lap.

"I what?He asked as he tried to capture their eyes, but Master refused to look at him.

Taking his other clawed hand, he gently captured Masters chin and turned it to face him forcing direct eye contact and a valid answer."What is it I did Master besides what you asked?"

Looking at him with hesitant eyes and a quivering lip that was held in a firm straight line, Master finally caved."The whole point was to reach the center and see who chickened out from kissing the other.If we both didn't reach the center together, then whoever went first won.YOU, however, decided to play by your own rules and kiss me when I wasn't ready."

Alter just sat there and blinked that that was what had upset Master.Here he thought that he had offended them somehow, but to find out it was as simple as his lips touching theirs......that's when he remembered the pool and what Master had told him.

Bending down to rest his face against Master's cheek, Alter spoke softly."My apologies for kissing you inappropriately even though that was not my intention.Next time I will pay more attention and...."

That's when Master grabbed his face and pressed their lips against his roughly before releasing him and turning away.

Smiling and laughing deeply in his chest in a soft rumble, Alter gently pulled Master against him."You are such trouble Master."

"I AM NOT!"Master tried to say as they attempted to sit up, but Alter held them firmly to his chest. 

"If you wanted to be intimate you should have just told me.I am not so good at guessing."That's when his tail wrapped around the pocky box and brought it to his free hand.Bringing the box to his lips, he shook out another stick before pointing it at Master's lips."Shall we go again Master?This time I promise to play by the rules."Alter said in his head as he looked down at Master.

Sitting up Master replied."Where's the fun in that?" before taking the stick in their own mouth and beginning the game again. 

It didn't take long before the box was empty, seeing as neither played by the rules, but that was part of the fun.When the last stick was gone, the two were pressed against each other with their lips locked as Alter learned yet another level of intimacy that he had never expected to experience and Master was forced to accept that sometimes things didn't always happen the way we wanted them to.


End file.
